Nadie sabe lo que tiene, hasta el dia q lo pierde
by mars992
Summary: Bella, nunca supo lo que sentia porel hasta que sintio que lo perdia.... como a veces no apreciamos lo que tenemos hasta que lo creemos perdido. AU


Edward siempre ha sido el mejor amigo de Bella Swan, se conocen desde pequeños y siempre han compartido juntos.

Secretamente Edward ama a Bella, pero ella sólo le ve como un amigo o eso pensaban ambos.

Una mañana de mayo Edward se encontraba estudiando, pues tenía un examen de anatomía al día siguente. Sí, Edward estudiaba medicina y cursaba el sexto semestre, Bella por su parte estudia Literatura, en fin en eso estaba el cuando llegó su amiga corriendo y tropezaba, pero como siempre ocurría el la atrapaba.

__Cariño, ten cuidado__Le dijo aquel muchacho como siempre hacia después de atraparla.

__Lo siento__Dijo ella sonrojada como siempre.

__Y ¿porque corrías?__

__Edward, Jacob por fin me invitó a salir__

Jacob, ese era el nuevo amor de su amiga, como le costaba poner esa sonrisa que ella tanto amaba y no demostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos.

__Me alegro mucho por ti__ Esa era la verdad, por más que le dolíera siempre se decía que mientras ella fuera feliz no importaba lo demás.

__Odio las compras, pero dedo llamar a Alice y Rose para comprar el vestido perfecto. Adiós Eddy__Como odiaba que le llamasen así, pero claro con ella no le molestaba.

__Adiós__

Esa semana pasó muy lenta para el muchacho de cabellos cobrizo y ojos verdes, mientras veía como su amiga se preparaba y contaba la horas para el encuentro.

El gran día llegó , ella lucia preciosa, con un vestido azul caribe, su pelo suelto y ligeramente maquillada, aunque para él ella siempre sería preciosa.

__Oh Edward , Jacob ya llegó, me voy. Deseame suerte__

__Suerte. Cuídate__

Esa noche Edward vio como se iba con él.

Horas después el se encontraba en su habitación y vio a la casa de enfrente, como ella llegaba y él antes de irse la besaba. Esá imagen hizo que cerrará los ojos y que tomara la decisión que por tantos años había retrasado.

Él olvidaría a su chica de ojos chocolates, por el bien de todos. Por su bien.

No obstante en ese mismo momento Bella estaba parada en la puerta siendo besada por ese chico, el cual, pensó que amaba, pero en la cena se dio cuenta que no tenían nada en común y aunque trato de ignorar ese hecho, aquí estaba ella, siendo besada por ese chico y sin sentir nada ¿donde estaba las mariposas en el estómago? ¿que pasó con el sentimiento de querer que él tiempo se detuviera? ¿donde estaban todas esas emociones que describian las protagonista de sus novelas?

Bella sólo espero que terminara y se metió en su casa.

Días después de eso se encontraban en la universidad comiendo con Edward -aunque ella había notado a su amigo distante con ella, cosa que le dolía- cuando una chica se les acercó.

__Hola Edward...eh...me preguntaba...sí...¿querías salir conmigo este fin de semana?__ dijo la chica claramente nerviosa

Eso era normal, Edward siempre era asechado por todas las chicas de la universidad- exceptuando ella, Rose y Alice-en fin Bella sonreía arrogante, esperando la negativa de Edward, que siempre daba de la forma más caballerosa, a todas ellas.

Por su parte Edward pensó que sería una buena manera de tratar de olvidar a Bella, no es que fuera a salir con todas ni nada por el estilo, pero por algo se empezada, ya poco a poco trataba de no estar tanto con Bella, bueno por ahora mientras pasaba está etapa de olvido.

__Sí, me gustaría Tanya__

A Bella casi se le cae la mandibula cuando escucho la aceptación de Edward, no sabía porque, pero sintió que la sangre le hervía y al mismo tiempo dolor, esos sentimientos la sorprendieron. No entendía porque. Él es su mejor amigo, así que eso se debía seguro a su instinto de protegerlo. Sí sólo es eso, se decía una y otra vez.

__ Bueno Edward, te parece ¿el viernes a las 7?__

__Perfecto. A esa hora te paso buscando__

La chica se fue con una radiante sonrisa. Edward por su parte se despidió de su amiga y se fue, pero a ella no le pasó desapercibido que no la mirará a los ojos o la acompañara a clases como siempre hacia o que simplemente le llamara cariño y la besara en la frente como siempre hacía para despedirse.

Los días pasaron y Edward cada vez se alejába más, el pensaba que Bella no lo notaría por la compañía de Jacob, es más pensó que sí se quedaba le estorbaria a su amiga , pero ella cada vez le dolía más, al ver su distanciamento empezaba a darse cuenta que Edward formaba parte fundamental en su vida. Ahora Jacob se le hacia pesado, pues siempre que Edward volvía a ser el mismo por un momento este aparecía y hacia que él se fuera. Al principio lo atribuyo a que Edward no quería a Jacob, pero a veces lo veía hablar con el, después pensó que era porque se sentía mal tercio pero ahora se daba cuenta que así estuviera sola Edward la evadia.

Llegó el viernes y Bella vio como Edward salía de su casa arreglado, y algo en ella se encendió al recordar a donde se dirigía, le provocaba agarrarlo y encerrarlo bajo llave para que nadie excepto ella lo pudiera tener. Ja! que idea tan absurda, ni que Edward fuese mío pensó Bella.

En cambio el muchacho iba algo nervioso por su cita, esos días en lo que había empezado a alejarse de Bella para dejarle su privacidad con Jacob, Tanya se le había acercado y había descubierto en Tanya una buena persona, aunque no podía evitar compararla con su chica de cabellos castaño.

Edward ya se encontraba con Tanya en un lindo restaurant, las horas pasaron entre amenas pláticas, aunque él no había podido evitar contar historias que había vivido con su amiga.

Tanya realmente le gustaba Edward, así que no pudo evitar que su corazón sufriera al ver el brillo en las esmeralda del chico de cabellos cobrizos cada vez que hablaba de ella, Tanya fácilmente se dio cuenta del amor de este chico a su amiga y decidió que lo mejor era tratar de ser su amiga y no hacerse ilusiones con él.

Bella en su casa aún seguía preguntándose porque le dolía ver que Edward salía con otras chicas.

__¿Porque?__se pregunto Bella en voz alta.

__Por que lo amas__ respondió una voz a sus espalda

__¿De que hablas Alice? eso es imposible. Yo a Edward lo veo como un hermano__

__¿A quién quieres engañar Bella? sí eso fuera así no te dolíera tanto su distanciamiento, no mirarias a Tanya como sí la quisieras matar cada vez que habla con mi hermano y ahorita no estarías sentada frente a la ventana esperando a que él llegué__

__Pero...yo...no...¿como?__

__Fácil Bella, mi hermano siempre a estado ahí para tí, en todo momento, salvandote de tu torpeza, apoyandote y ahora que sientes que lo estas perdiendo comienzas a fijarte en sentimientos que siempre estuvieron ahi, pero siempre ignoraste por miedo o por que simplemente diste por hecho que él siempre estaría contigo__

A Bella la verdad le cayó como un balde de agua fría, por eso nunca había encontrado a su amor, pues inconcientemente terminaba comparando a sus chicos con Edward. Gracias a las palabras de Alice ella pudo entender un sin fin de sentimientos que nunca supo o no quiso ponerle nombre. Y ahora podía saber que sí, celos eso era lo que sintió cuando Edward acepto la cita, cuando lo veía hablando con Tanya o cuando hoy recordó a donde él se dirigía. Pero ¿él sentiría lo mismo que ella?

__Pero ¿él sentirá lo mismo por mi?__ no pudo evitar preguntar Bella

__Bella eso es algo que le debes preguntar a él. No a mi__

Y así como llegó se fue, Bella siguió viendo por la ventana mientras se debatía por que hacer, al verlo llegar sus dudas se fueron y tomo su decisión mientras veía al muchacho de pelo cobrizo entrar, aunque no se diera cuenta que él la miraba por el reflejo de su ventana y se preguntaba más que nunca que pasaba por su cabeza al verla sonreír.

Bella estaba muy nerviosa, pero gracias a la ayuda de su amiga Alice había arreglado todo para confesarle sus sentimientos. Sabía que no podría vivir sólo siendo su amiga ahora que sabía lo que sentía, era lo suficientemente egoísta como para no estar a su lado y compartir su felicidad. Prefería decirle todo y esperar a que sintiera lo mismo, sino prefería alejarse de él.

Edward se encontraba tocando su piano cuando recibió un mensaje de Bella.

_Edward necesito que te pongas lo que Alice dejó en tú dormitorio y vengas urgente a mi restaurant favorito. Por favor ven urgente . Te necesito._

_Bella_

A Edward sólo se le pudo venir a la mente lo peor, ¿será que estaba en problemas?

Tratode llamarla pero no atendió, subió a su dormitorio y allí sobre su cama había un traje negro de camisa blanca, rápidamente se lo puso dejando tres botones de su camisa sin abrochar.

Al llegar al restaurant, recibió otro mensaje.

_Estoy en la parte vip y la reservación está a mi nombre_

_pd. que guapo estas_

_Bella_

Edward cada vez estaba más confundido. Camino lentamente hacia la taquilla.

__¿Reservación?__

__Sí, en la área vip__

__ ¿A nombre de quién?__

__Bella Swan__

Un mesonero lo llevó hasta el área vip, en está había muchas velas encendidas con olor a fresa, su esencia favorita, desde allí se podía observar la noche estrellada y al final en una mesa se encontraba la mujer más bella que sus ojos hayan visto. Bella lucía un vestido negro que le llegaba hasta la rodilla, tenía su cabello suelto y estaba algo sonrojada. A Edward sólo le provocaba correr y besarla.

__¿Que significa esto Bella?__ pregunto Edward, mientras se acercaba a ella

__Edward quiero que me dejes hablar y al final me contestas ¿sí?

__Pero...__ sus intentos de hablar fueron callados por uno de los dedos de Bella en su boca__

__¿Por favor?__

Edward sólo asintió

__Edward, estas semanas me he dado cuenta que te has alejado de mi y me duele, al principio pensé que era porque eres mi mejor amigo, pero no es así, luego aceptaste salir con Tanya y te alejaste más. Primero pensé que me sentía mal porque me dejabas y que el odio que sentía por Tanya era sólo porque temía que te dañará, al pasar los días me dolía más tu comportamiento, hasta llegué a pensar que era por Jacob así que lo fui alejando de mi, pero tu seguías igual. Hasta hace unos días cuando te fuiste a tu cita y Alice hablo conmigo fue pude darle un nombre a todo esto que siento por ti. Quizás nunca vi por miedo o por creer que siempre sería tú Bella. Extraño hablar contigo en las noches, que me atrapes cada vez que mi torpeza sale a flote, que me llámes cariño, extraño tu sonrisa, extraño sentir que soy la única para ti. Edward yo te amo y sólo quiero sabes sí tu también me amar así que por favor no temas herir mis sentimientos y sólo...__

Está vez fue Bella la que fue callada por Edward, pero no por su dedo sino por sus labios.

__¿Eso es un sí?__ pregunto Bella contra sus labios.

__Sí, yo también te amo y siempre lo he hecho, no sabes todas la veces que soñé que sintieras lo mismo por mi, lamento haberte hecho sufrir pero sólo trataba de no sufrir más y pensé que por la presencia de Jacob no notarías mi ausencia__

Edward la abrazo por la cintura y ella paso sus brazos por su cuello.

__Edward ¿quieres ser mi novio?__

__¿Eso no lo debería de preguntar yo?__ dijo el en tono divertido

__Ya lo hice yo así que...__

__Por supuesto que sí__

Edward la beso y la alzó por los aires

__Te amo__ dijo el muchacho de ojos esmeralda

__Tanto como yo a ti__ y siguieron besándose

__Ahora ¿que te parece sí comemos?__

__Me parece perfecto__

En eso sono el teléfono

__Alice ¿que pasó?__

__Eso pregunto yo__

__ Edward y yo ya somos novios__ dijo la castaña con una gran sonrisa

__¡Al fin!__ se escucho un coro en el fondo

__¿Quienes están allí y estoy en altavoz?__

Se escucharon risas y Bella puso su teléfono también en altavoz.

__Aquí están Emmett, Rose, Jasper, Esme, Carlisle, Renée y yo__

__Por fin hermanita te tardaste mucho en aceptar a mi hermanito__dijo Emmett

__Es que acaso¿todos lo sabían menos yo, por que no me dijeron?__

__Porque lo fueses negado, tenías que descubrirlo__

__Sí hermanita, además eran muy obvios__

__Bueno, les dejamos que voy a comer con mi novia__

__Adiós__ se escucho que se despidieron todos

__Así que todos lo sabían. ¿por que no me lo dijiste Edward?__

__Por miedo a perder tu amistad, prefería tenerte aunque sea como amiga, me conformaba con verte feliz__

__ Te amo Edward y nunca me cansare de decirlo ni de agradecerle a Tanya, gracias a ella me di cuenta de mis sentimientos__

__Te amo__ y se besaron.

Gracias a todo lo sucedido Bella, se dio cuenta de su amor cuando creyó que perdía a Edward. Porque nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta el día que lo pierde.

**FIN**


End file.
